


Illegitimate Porn

by waldorph



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's so beautiful like this, arms shackled over his head, pulling him tight, head dropped down against his chest as Cara's scarlet mouth bobs up and down his straining cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegitimate Porn

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS IN NO WAY LEGITIMATE FIC AND IS ALSO ALL **naanima**'s fault!

He's so beautiful like this, arms shackled over his head, pulling him tight, head dropped down against his chest as Cara's scarlet mouth bobs up and down his straining cock. The red band of leather nestled against the root of his cock isn't providing any relief, and the image of the Seeker so...deliciously helpless can't be anything less gorgeous.

Rahl runs a hand down Richard's back, feeling the taut muscles quiver under his hand, and Richard's head moves back, towards him. Rahl presses himself against him, his cock against Richard's ass like a promise he fully intends to keep, and Richard whines with want.

"You want this?" Rahl whispers into his ear, tweaking a nipple, and Richard makes incoherent noises. Not good enough- if he wants it, he'll have to beg for it. Even then, Rahl shouldn't give in, but he wants Richard to sit willingly at his feet. A beautifully kept pet.

He trails the agiel up Richard's side, feeling those muscles tense and flex, his voice to racked to do more than hoarsely shout, and even that tapers into a moan. Cara does such excellent work at breaking them: turning them into sluts for it.

He steps away, admiring the way Richard twists, toes scrabbling for purchase on a floor slick with his sweat and drying come. Rahl had considered, at a time, that he would want Richard bloody. But this is so much better: pristine and broken is so much more...fitting.

He presses the agiel to Richard's side, to his lower back, to his thighs. And every time he does, Richard's hips buck that straining cock further down Cara's throat.

He trails the agiel down Richard's spine- he's sobbing now, incoherent. But not gone; he's still straining. Magnificent.

And so Rahl reaches down, pulls out the plug that Cara so _thoughtfully_ placed in his ass, twists as it leaves Richard's body with a wet pop, and before his body can truly react, slides the agiel in.

And the scream is enough that Rahl has to reach down and brutally press down on his cock, because that- yes.

Cara pulls off to look, and meets his eyes before lifting a brow.

Isn't that interesting. A Mord Sith so... lustful for a prisoner. He fucks Richard with the agiel until the boy can't seem to catch his breath any more, and then slides it out. And there is a whimper which may be relief, but then again...may not be.

"Richard, listen to me. I'm going to let you fuck her," Rahl murmurs, stepping back to press himself against the length of Richard's back.

"Please."

The chain slackens, and for a minute Rahl is the only thing keeping Richard standing, but then there it is, the indomitable strength, and he's standing.

Cara's already laying on the ground, spread and wet.

"Ask me."

"Please," Richard whispers, eyes shameless as they turn to Rahl. "Please let me."

"Good boy."

Richard drives into her, hands clenched around her wrists, everything in him straining. Rahl leans against the table and watches, hand brushing against but not picking up a whip. Not this time.

And Cara is well trained, but she's lost too much of herself in this one, and when she comes it's real, and she moves against him as though by defeating him she could keep Rahl, her master from seeing the truth. Perhaps this is a lesson. He just loves these...teachable moments.

"Richard," he says, and thrills when Richard stills, turns to look at him. "Come here."

He looks at Cara, and then at the door. Her sisters are waiting for her, and he doesn't need Richard with split loyalties. Richard is his, not hers. And now she knows it.

"No," he says, when Richard starts to stand. There's a moment's hesitation, and then he crawls over, looks up the length of Rahl's body. He's just so very pretty.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"That wasn't very enthusiastic." He trails a hand down Richard's face and the boy turns into the touch. Oh yes. He'll do.

"Please. Fuck me. Please."

And then Richard Cypher, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander's Seeker, turns onto his hands and knees and offers himself to Darken Rahl. _"Please."_

He sinks into the tight heat of Richard's body with only the residual lubricant from the plug to ease it for either of them. He fucks Richard brutally, marking bruises into his back and _taking_ what Richard oh so sweetly offers.

And then, as he's about to come, he undoes the thong from around Richard's cock and says, "Now, you can come."

And Richard does, squeezing around Rahl almost too tightly, screaming and whimpering as he comes, voice hoarse and desperate as Rahl empties inside him. And when he pulls out he sits, and Richard curls into him.

"Such a good boy," Rahl murmurs as Richard turns his face up to him. And because he is such a good boy, Rahl favors him with a kiss. Such a good boy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Illegitimate Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424986) by [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus)




End file.
